Henceforth, an improved fly fishing tool that simplifies the tying of fishing line knots that are hard to thread and hold, would fulfill a long felt need in the fishing industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.